staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Listopada 2000
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Przygody Sindbada (1) - serial przygod. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Nils Karlsson Paluszek (2) - serial przygod. 9.15 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (92/120) - telenoweła 10.50 Pod jednym dachem - magazyn rodzinny 11.15 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.35 Czas seniora - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie 12.45 Plebania (14) - serial obycz. 13.15 Klinika cudów (2/12) - telenowela dok. 13.40 Ładna historia - teleturniej 13.45 Lwowska Melpomena - felieton 14.15 Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dok, Niemcy 14.45 Windy-lifts (12) - kurs języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 15.30 Euroexpress 15.45 Poszukiwacze 16.05 Kulisy PRL-u. Układ 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (396) - telenowela 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka. Listonosz Pat i jego kot - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte. Kochana Perło... - film dok. 21.10 Gala Olimpijska oraz Łzy Mistrzów - film dok. 22.40 Monitor Wiadomości 23.05 Sportowy flesz 23.15 Człowiek zwany koniem - western USA 1.05 Pod jednym dachem - magazyn rodzinny 1.25 Plebania (13,14) - serial obycz. 2.15 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Na dobre i na złe (41) - serial obycz. 9.25 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (56) - serial obycz. 10.15 Mistrzowie w świecie (9/13)- serial dok. 10.40 McGregorowie (56/65) - serial przygod. 11.30 Czas trwania - film dok. 11.50 Familiada - teleturniej 12.15 Wielki Piknik Dwójki. Pożegnanie lata - Szczecin 2000 13.15 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (52) - serial obycz. 14.00 Srebrne Krajki - program artystyczny 14.20 Teatralne Święto Młodych - Korczak 2000 14.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - program prof. Jana Miodka 15.00 Złotopolscy (268) - telenowela 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 A życie kołem się toczy (16) - serial obycz. 17.00 "Małe ojczyzny. Ocalone w wyobraźni - film dok. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.25 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Spotkanie z balladą. Wielkie łowy (1) - prog. rozrywkowy 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Farba - dramat obycz., Polska 23.00 Ogród sztuk. Underground 23.30 Kino bez granic - wstęp do filmu 23.40 Kino bez granic. Nosferatu - wampir - horror, Niemcy 1.25 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komed. 7.25 Pokemon (33) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graftiti - program public. 8.00 Skrzydła (53) - serial komed. 8.30 Wysoka fala (47) - serial sensac. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (125) - telenowela 10.30 Fiorella (74) - serial obycz. 11.30 Łowca przygód - serial sensac. 12.30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komed. 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Pokemon (34) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (128) - serial obycz. 16.45 Wysoka fala (48) - serial sensac. 17.45 Fiorella (75) - serialobycz. 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (126) - telenowela 20.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Akademia Policyjna (5) - Misja w Miami Beach - komedia, USA 22.40 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Polityczne graffiti 23.20 Bumerang - program public. 23.50 Kurier TV 0.10 Eulalia - komedia obycz. 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 6.05 Porywy serca - serial 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Alf - serial 7.30 Kapitan Planeta - serial anim. 8.00 Kraina snu - serial anim. 8.25 Pi nokio - serial anim. 8.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 9.30 Daniela i przyjaciele - telenowela 10.20 Telesklep 11.20 Esmeralda - serial 12.15 Wybacz mi - talk show 13.20 Ładny dom - serial dok. 13.50 Malusińscy - serial anim. 14.15 Kapitan Planeta - serial anim. 14.40 Kraina snu - serial anim. 15.05 Mecz NBA 16.00 Alf (60) - serial 16.30 TVN Fakty 16.50 Valeria - serial 17.45 Na tropie Agenta - program rozryw. 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Porywy serca - serial 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.25 Trafiony, zatopiony - prog. rozrywkowy 22.30 Supergliny - mag. policyjny 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Kropka nad i 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn 0.05 Na tropie Agenta - program rozryw. 0.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści 1.00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryz. 1.30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 2.00 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 6.00 Magazyn muzyczny 7.00 V Max - magazyn 7.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.30 Garfield - serial anim. 9.00 PIM - serial 9.30 Ulysses - serial 10.00 Baza Pensacola - serial 11.00 Allo, allo - serial 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial 12.00 Gillette - mag. 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager - serial 13.25 Magazyn muzyczny 14.15 V Max - mag. 14.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. 15.45 Garfield - serial anim. 16.15 Ulysses - serial 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial 17.15 Allo, allo - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Baza Pensacola - serial 19.00 Żar tropików - serial 20.00 V.I.P. 2 - serial 20.50 Dziennik 21.02 Informacje sportowe 21.05 Morderczy plan - dramat USA (1995) 22.55 M.A.S.H. - serial 23.30 VIP - magazyn 23.40 Dziwny świat - serial 0.40 Masquerade - serial 1.40 Spotkajmy się 2.10 VIP - mag. 2.20 Supergol - mag. 3.20 Muzyczne listy RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.50 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 9.15 Nieśmiertelna - serial 10.05 Podaj dalej 10.35 Klub Paradise - komedia USA (1986) 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Nieśmiertelna - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Podaj dalej 20.05 Serce matki - film obycz. niem. (1997), wyk. Christiane Neubauer, Francis Fulton, Therese Löhner 21.55 Zlecenie na morderstwo - miniserial 22.45 Wieczór z reklamą - magazyn 23.20 Pajęczyna podejrzeń - thriller USA (1994), wyk. Patrick Bergin, Jennifer Tilly, Kelly Preston, Matt Craven 0.55 Sexplozja - magazyn 1.10 Zoom 1.35 Serce matki - film obycz. niem. (1997), wyk. Christiane Neubauer, Francis Fulton, Therese Löhner 3.10 Pajęczyna podejrzeń - thriller USA (1994) 4.35 Teleshopping thumb|left|70px 08.00 Reporterskim okiem (1) - serial dokumentalny 08.40 JOBS.PL. - magazyn informacyjny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 09.40 Kurier TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator giełdowy 10.25 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 12.00 KOR - film dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Afficionado: Reggae - rytmy duszy - program muzyczny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 Informator-tydzień - program publicystyczny 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Focus - poznaj świat (15) - serial dokumentalny 16.25 Świat odkryć (7) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (11) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (12) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Na każdy temat: Polski gigolo - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator prawny 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator Tydzień 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie thumb|left|90px 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (6 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka (Danger Bay) (121/123): Nasłuchując - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Ken Jubenvill (24 min) 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 09.30 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Telezakupy 10.45 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Kino w południe: Nash Bridges (12) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Annette O'Toole (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 12.20 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 12.45 (WP) Kumple z woja - magazyn wojskowy 13.00 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial przyrodniczy 13.30 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 13.50 (WP) Bliżej prawa - program publicystyczny 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Na antenie 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (41) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. David Trainer, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 14.35 (WP) Apetyt na Azję - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Miedzy nami dzieciakami - program dla dzieci 15.30 śWirnik 1811 - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 16.05 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn turystyczny 16.25 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 16.30 (WP) Kino familijne: Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (15/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davison, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 16.55 (WP) Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 17.00 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 17.15 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 17.25 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 Załatwmy to razem - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Punkty zwrotne 18.40 Krakowskie legendy (powt.) 18.50 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 18.55 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Kino wieczorne: Wolny jak ptak (Ja swobodien, ja niczej) - film obyczajowy, Rosja 1994, reż. Walery Piendrakowski, wyk. Walentyn Gaft, Nina Rusłanowa, Natalia Jegorowa, Anastasja Niemolajewa (81 min) 20.35 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (35) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.40 Program sportowy 21.50 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 22.20 (WP) Cyberix - magazyn internetowy 22.30 (WP) Intrygujące tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 23.00 (WP) Nieautoryzowane biografie - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Madonny polskie. Madonny Ziemi Jasielskiej 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Cyberszkoła - magazyn 9.30 Fraglesy - serial anim. 9.55 Artytyczne tandemy. Iluminacja - film obycz., Polska 11.30 Galeria. Namaluję Ci miłość 11.50 Katalog zabytków. Złotoryja - Fara - felieton 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Benefis Anny Dymnej - program artyst. 13.00 Klan (386) - telenowela 13.25 Ziemia od innych droższa. Katowice - teleturniej 13.50 Malwy 2000 - reportaż 14.10 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus - telenowela dok. 14.40 Mówi się... - program poradnik. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Ludzie listy piszą 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Galeria. Namaluję Ci miłość 16.25 Małe ojczyzny- film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Baśniowa kraina braci Grimm, Simsala - serial anim. 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.35 Klan (386) - telenowela 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 Dobranocka. Przygody kota Filemona (1) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Wynajmę pokój - thriller psycholog., Polska 21.10 Gala Olimpijska oraz Łzy Mistrzów - fihn dok. 22.35 Panorama 22.55 Sport telegram 23.00 Dialogi z przeszłością - program 23.30 Ze sztuką na ty. Spór o Przedwiośnie 0.20 Jego pierwsza miłość - film anim. 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Ludzie listy piszą 1.20 Przygody kota Filemona (1) - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Klan (386) - telenowela 2.30 Wynajmę pokój - thriller psycholog., Polska 3.40 Gala Olimpijska oraz Łzy Mistrzów - film dok. 5.00 Panorama 5.20 Sport telegram 5.30 Małe ojczyzny. Tu jest nawet nieźle... - film dok. MCM 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 09.30 Netflash - wiadomości interetowe 10.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.00 Le 13' Music: Parada uliczna w Zurich - magazyn muzyczny 12.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.45 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 13.20 Replay - magazyn gier wideo 14.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 17.00 Clipline 17.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski 18.30 Le 13' Music: Parada uliczna w Zurich - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 MCM and Co. - program rozrywkowy 19.00 World Access 19.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 19.55 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 20.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.30 L'Integrale: Wu Tang Clan - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Ritmo Latino 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Total Reggae 00.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski Komedia 07.00 Wolna amerykanka - program sportowy 08.00 Zuchwały skok nieznanych sprawców (Audace colpo dei soliti ignoti) - komedia, Włochy 1959, reż. Nanni Loy, wyk. Claudia Cardinale, Gina Amendola, Vittorio Gassman, Ciccio Barbi (100 min) 09.40 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Fantozzi - komedia, Włochy 1974, reż. Luciano Salce, wyk. Paolo Villagio, Giuseppe Anatrelli, Liu Bosisio, Umberto D'Orsi (100 min) 11.40 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 12.10 Królewska Kanadyjska Farsa Powietrzna - program rozrywkowy 12.40 Nigdy we wtorek (Never on Tuesday) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Adam Rifkin, wyk. Claudia Christian, Andrew Lauer, Peter Berg, Mark Garbarino (90 min) 14.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Nadspodziewanie wysoka stawka (High Stakes) - komedia sensacyjna, Kanada 1986, reż. Laurence L. Kent, wyk. Dave Foley, Roberta Weiss, Jackson Davies, Winston Rekert (82 min) 16.00 Sprężyna Paulusa - magazyn rozrywkowy 16.30 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 17.00 Zjazd absolwentów (Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Christopher Rich, Lauren Holly, Sam Whipple, David Doyle (90 min) 18.30 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Skeczowisko - magazyn satyryczny 19.30 Dziewczyna z doliny (Valley Girl) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Deborah Foreman, Colleen Camp, Frederic Forrest (83 min) 21.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Zaproszenie na ślub (Invitation to the Wedding) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Joseph Brooks, wyk. Paul Nicholas, Ralph Richardson, John Gielgud, Susan Brooks (85 min) 23.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Ukryta kamera Playboya - magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Dziwoląg (Wacko) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Greydon Clark, wyk. Joe Don Baker, George Kennedy, Stella Stevens, Julia Duffy (84 min) 01.30 Zakończenie programu France 2 05.30 La chance aux chansons - program rozrywkowy 06.30 Telematin - magazyn poranny 08.35 Amoureusement votre - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 C'est au programme - magazyn poranny 10.50 Flash info - magazyn informacyjny 11.00 Motus - teleturniej 11.40 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 12.10 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 12.20 Piramida - teleturniej 12.55 Prognoza pogody 13.00 Journal - wiadomości 13.55 Derrick - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 15.00 Der Alte - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 16.10 La chance aux chansons - program rozrywkowy 17.10 Des chiffres et des lettres 17.40 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 17.45 Cap des pins - serial fabularny 18.20 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial obyczajowy, Australia 19.15 Qui est qui? - teleturniej 19.50 Chłopak, dziewczyna - serial fabularny 20.00 Journal - wiadomości 20.55 Dzień po dniu - program społeczny 23.10 Publiczne pieniądze - magazyn 00.30 Journal de la nuit - wiadomości 00.45 Prognoza pogody 00.50 Rozmowa 01.45 Mezzo l'info 01.55 Wysłannik specjalny - magazyn reporterów 03.55 24 heures d'info - program informacyjny 04.10 Prognoza pogody 04.15 Delirenlair - film dokumentalny 04.30 Linie życia - serial dokumentalny Formuła 1 07.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 08.00 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Brenton Spencer, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Dana Brooks, Rob LaBelle, Roger R. Cross (60 min) 09.00 Trans (Mesmerized) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia/N. Zelandia/W. Bryt. 1986, reż. Michael Laughlin, wyk. Jodie Foster, John Lithgow, Michael Murphy, Dan Shor (88 min) 10.30 Serce Japonii: Makoto - szczerość serca - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Jednostka Ultimax (Ultimax Force) - film SF, USA 1986, reż. Wilfred Milan, wyk. Vivian Cheung, Vincent Giffin, Jeremy Ladd, Arnold Nicholas (90 min) 12.30 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 13.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Brenton Spencer, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Dana Brooks, Rob LaBelle, Roger R. Cross (60 min) 15.00 Nigdy nie mów śmierć (Never Say Die) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Yossi Wein, wyk. Frank Zagarino, Billy Drago, Jennifer Miller, Todd Jansen (96 min) 16.40 Big Bang - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1997 17.35 Historie niesamowite - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 18.00 Miejski zabójca (City Killer) - film sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Robert Lewis, wyk. Gerald Mc Raney, Heather Locklear, Terence Knox, John Harkins (100 min) 19.40 Modelki (Nothing Undernesth) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1986, reż. Carlo Vanzina, wyk. Tom Schamley, Renee Simosen, Maria MacDonald (90 min) 21.15 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 22.00 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Brenton Spencer, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Dana Brooks, Rob LaBelle, Roger R. Cross (60 min) 23.00 Przekąska na dobry początek - program erotyczny 23.15 Impulsy: Życiowa ruletka (Impulse: Ringer) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, wyk. Shannon Whirry, Timothy Bottoms, Maud Adams, Gustav Viatas (99 min) 00.55 Anna Nicole Smith - Dziewczyna roku 1993 - program erotyczny 01.50 Rozkoszne siostrzyczki - program erotyczny 02.45 Gorący deser Playboya - program erotyczny 03.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 08.00 Rodowód Homo sapiens (1) 09.00 Rodowód Homo sapiens (2) 10.00 Rodowód Homo sapiens (3) 11.00 Człowiek (1): Kim jesteśmy? Narodziny ludzkości 12.00 Człowiek (2): Kim jesteśmy? Inwazja człowieka 13.00 Powrót na Everest 14.00 Rodowód Homo sapiens (1) 15.00 Rodowód Homo sapiens (2) 16.00 Rodowód Homo sapiens (3) 17.00 Człowiek (1): Kim jesteśmy? Narodziny ludzkości 18.00 Człowiek (2): Kim jesteśmy? Inwazja człowieka 19.00 Sieroty w raju 20.00 Historia nadziei i przetrwania 21.00 Ryzyko 22.00 Adventure Starts Here: Wydobycie Monitora 23.00 Pochodzenie Homo sapiens: Rodowód Homo sapiens (1) 00.00 Zagrożony raj 01.00 Historia nadziei i przetrwania 02.00 Zakończenie programu TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.00 Magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Magazyn poranny 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (35) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 PIM - serial dla dzieci (30 min) (dubbing) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny 3 (Beast Wars: Transformers 3) (5) - serial animowany, USA 1996 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Baza Pensacola (Pensacola) (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997-98, reż. James Brolin/Peter Ellis, wyk. James Brolin, Rodney Rowland, Kenny Johnson, Rodney Van Johnson (55 min) (powt.) 11.00 Allo, Allo (8) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-1992, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (30 min) 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (Sister, Sister) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-1997, reż. Richard Correll, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Tim Reid (30 min) 12.00 Gilette - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager 2 (14) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. James L. Conway, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.25 Magazyn muzyczny 14.15 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Program publicystyczny 16.15 Ulysses (16) - serial dla dzieci, Francja/Japonia 1981, reż. Bernard Deyries/Tadao Nagahama/Kyosuke Mikuriya/Kazuo Terada (30 min) 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (109) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) 17.15 Allo, Allo (9) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-1992, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (30 min) 17.45 Informacje TV-51 18.00 Baza Pensacola (Pensacola) (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997-98, reż. James Brolin/Peter Ellis, wyk. James Brolin, Rodney Rowland, Kenny Johnson, Rodney Van Johnson (55 min) 19.00 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (55) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 20.00 V.I.P. 2 (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. J. F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano (45 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Morderczy plan (Morderous Intent) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Gregory Goodell, wyk. Corbin Berenson, Lesley Ann Warren, Tushka Bergen, Dash Mihok (88 min) (powt.) 22.55 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy, USA 1979/80, reż. William Jurgensen, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, David Ogden Stiers, Loretta Swit (30 min) 23.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.40 Dziwny świat (Strange World) (3) - serial S-F, USA 1999, reż. Tucker Gates/ Mick Jackson, wyk. Tim Guinee, Sandra Quarterman, Kristin Lehman, Vivian Wu (55 min) 00.40 Masquerade (3) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983-84, reż. Peter H. Hunt, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Greg Evigan, Rod Taylor (60 min) 01.40 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 02.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.20 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 03.20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.20 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 04.00 Louvre - program edukacyjny 05.00 Ucząc się języków - kurs języka francuskiego 05.30 Zig Zag: Komórka - program edukacyjny 05.50 Krew na dywanie - serial dokumentalny 06.30 English Zone - kurs języka angielskiego 07.00 Noddy - program dla dzieci 07.30 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 07.50 Spryciarz na drodze - program dla dzieci 08.05 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla dzieci 08.30 Do gotowania... start - program kulinarny 09.00 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 09.25 Zmień to - magazyn stylistyczny 09.50 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Hity muzyki pop 2 - program muzyczny 11.00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Łamiąc kod - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Przód domu w ogrodzie - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Do gotowania... start - magazyn kulinarny 13.30 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 14.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 14.30 EastEnders - telenowela 15.00 Zmień to - magazyn stylistyczny 15.30 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Noddy - program dla dzieci 16.30 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 16.50 Spryciarz na drodze - program dla dzieci 17.05 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla dzieci 17.30 Hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 18.00 Antyczny show - magazyn kolekcjonerski 18.30 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Klasyczny East End - serial fabularny 19.30 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Jedną nogą w grobie - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 21.00 Maisie Raine - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Pędzące gwiazdy - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Hity muzyki pop 2 - program muzyczny 23.00 Pielęgniarki - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Nadzieja i chwała - serial obyczajowy 01.00 Decydująca broń - program edukacyjny 02.00 Naturalny świat - program edukacyjny 03.00 Fakt i bajka - program edukacyjny 03.30 Niezabezpieczone życie - program edukacyjny ONYX 05.00 Start frei - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 11.00 Kino Hits News - magazyn muzyczny 11.10 Start frei - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Tagaktiv: muzyka, trasy koncertowe, wywiady - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 0190 503010 - jukebox - piosenki na życzenie 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 17.00 onyx.tv - music generation - magazyn 20.00 Kino Hits News - magazyn muzyczny 20.15 onyx.tv - movie generation - magazyn 22.10 Tagaktiv: muzyka, trasy koncertowe, wywiady - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Nachtaktiv - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny MarcoPolo 04.30 Rzeki: Irlandia: Shannon 05.00 Pejzaże: Dania 06.00 Ludzie i miejsca: Londyn 06.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Virginia Great Plantations 07.30 Adventure - Na narty do Alberg 08.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (7) 08.30 Na szlaku - Etna 09.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (3) 09.30 Północny - Zachód USA (2) - reportaż 10.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Valle d'Aosta 10.30 Dalekie podróże: Rumunia 11.00 Ogrody - Tajemnicze ogrody (2) 12.00 Wędrówki: Muzea Hiszpanii 12.30 Atlas - Andaluzja 13.30 Mistral: Pakistan 14.00 Pejzaże: Cywilizacje Meksyku 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja - etap 37 15.00 Landscape - Cypr (3) 15.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (3) 16.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Werona 16.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 17.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Saxon Shore Way 18.00 Europolis - Berlin (3) 18.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Kings Canyon 19.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 20.00 Za morzem: Urugwaj (2) 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja - etap 37 21.00 Sail Away: Jezioro Huron, Wyspy Dziewicze 21.30 Atlas - Austria 22.30 Adventures - Narciarstwo i tradycje w Kaunertal 23.00 Afryka - Wspaniały Nil 23.30 Sycylia (2) - reportaż 00.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (2) 00.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Kopenhaga (2) 01.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 01.30 Rzeki: Irlandia: Shannon 02.00 Pejzaże: Dania 03.00 Ludzie i miejsca: Londyn 03.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Virginia Great Plantations DSF 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (44) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (26) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (35) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (1) (powt.) 08.15 Magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Fun Zone (36) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 09.00 Beach Clash (4) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 10.00 Overtime - magazyn hokejowy (powt.) 10.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 13 kolejka (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Piłka nożna: 1 liga niemiecka - 13 kolejka (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (5) (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (30) (powt.) 14.45 Lumberjack (29) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.15 Speed Zone (70) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.30 Fun Zone (32) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.45 Monster Trucks (51) (powt.) 16.15 Blade Warriors (9) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (31) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - zapowiedź meczu 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - mecz Hannover 96 - Arminia Bielefeld 22.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - analiza meczu 22.45 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski 23.45 Newcenter Journal 00.15 Touchdown - magazyn futbolu amerykańskiego 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.30 Lumberjack (45) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (14) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Strong Men Alive (2) (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (23) (powt.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ONYX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MarcoPolo z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku